Far From Home (Loki Fan Fiction)
by VillainousLadyLoki
Summary: SEQUEL to One Wrong Turn Blurb : Rebecca was stolen from her home by the God of Mischief once before; now she has been stolen from Midgard itself. Imprisoned in Asgard, Rebecca has to not only fight against herself, but for her life. Set around the events of 'Thor: The Dark World', a haunting dream will soon turn into terrifying reality
1. BOOK Information

**SEQUEL** to _One Wrong Turn_

**Blurb :**

Rebecca was stolen from her home by the God of Mischief once before; now she has been stolen from Midgard itself. Imprisoned in Asgard, Rebecca has to not only fight against herself, but for her life. Set around the events of 'Thor: The Dark World', a haunting dream will soon turn into terrifying reality

**Authors Note :**

This is my second shot at writing another Fan Fiction piece, so I hope it can be just as good, if not better than the first. Yet again, this story follows the chacater of Rebecca, who you have met before in the previous book. This is the sequel to _One Wrong Turn_. Please make sure you have read that book first before reading this one.

Please be patient, as a new chapter will be uploaded at least once a week (until the story is complete)

Hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

What do we do when life takes an unexpected turn? Can we ever know what will happen to us, from one day to the next? Rebecca certainly didn't, as this was proven one fateful day two weeks ago. A single action turned her world upside down, quite literally, as her life came crashing down around her. The life she thought she once had was thrown out of the window on that one fateful evening; her life would never be the same again.

She had taken something; a lost golden ring. She had no idea who it belonged to or where it had come from, as she had found it in the wreckage of a car, left abandoned. That's when it all changed. Being followed home and nearly attacked, she was rescued by a mysterious man; the one who changed her life. Frightened and confused, she had refused to give him back his lost ring; this is where it all started. She had stolen his ring, so she too was stolen, kidnapped, by him, taken away from her home, her past life, throwing her into a world of danger, magic and lies. He was more than just a man; he was a god; The God of Mischief and Lies. He was Loki. His failure to conquer the earth left Rebecca trapped with the Avengers, leading her to make a few discoveries of her own. He had done more than just steal her mind; he had stolen her heart. So couldn't stop thinking about him; it drove her to madness. Everything he had showed her, everything she had seen, proved that her past life was a lie. Nobody cared about her disappearance that much, they just carried on with their lives as normal. Rebecca couldn't; her mind was no longer her own. Even though Loki had put her in great danger, and she had nearly died, she still cared about him, in more ways than one.

He had been sent back to Asgard, his home, after his defeat at the hands of the Avengers, to face the punishment of his crimes. She knew it wasn't his fault; he hadn't meant to cause so much destruction, as he had only been following orders, being manipulated by a powerful force. He had failed to conquer the Earth, but had won in conquering Rebecca's heart. He had sworn to protect her from all the evil that she would face in the world, but he didn't. She had been left, alone and forgotten. The only thing she had left to remember him, to remember everything, was the golden cuffs that she still wore as part of her imprisonment, and his ring. "Keep it to remember me", Loki had whispered to her, his final words at his defeat to the Avengers. Her mind kept replaying those words in her head, seeing his beautiful deep green eyes staring at her, feeling his cold lips against hers, trapped in a moment. She was intoxicated by him, and forever his….

_The one fateful evening, one week after the events of New York._

On the evening of her eighteenth birthday, her parents had decided to pop out for a few hours, leaving her home alone. She stood, in her bedroom, admiring herself in the mirror, in the lovely golden dress that she had had for a present, her brown hair hanging loose at her shoulders, her complexion pale. She hated herself, just as much as everyone else did. She looked down at her wrists, at the golden bracelets that still hung there. They had become a part of her, and she never made any attempt to take them off. She had never wanted too, as they were the only thing that kept her believing that the life she was living, day to day, in her small town, was a lie. She walked over to her bedside table, and pulled out a necklace, which had a small, golden ring hung on it. She took it off its chain, and held it up, looking at it. Somehow tonight, she felt drawn to it in a way she had never felt before. She wanted to wear it, for it to be hers, to claim it.

Walking over to the window, she looked up at the stars, lost in thought. Without realising it, she took the ring in her hand, and placed it onto her finger. The world around her darkened, but she didn't notice; as she was too busy looking at the stars. She blinked. The stars were not the same stars anymore, and nor was the large golden window frame of which she now looked out of. Gasping in surprise, she spun around to see her bedroom had gone. Instead, she stood in a much darker, grander bed chamber, with golden architecture everywhere. She gasped walking around the room, trying to take it all in the darkness. "Rebecca", a voice whispered. She froze in her tracks, her eyes transfixed on the silhouette of a figure sat near the bed, hidden in the shadows. The figure got up, the sound of chains accompanying its every move as it stepped slowly out into the light. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognised the imprisoned man in front of her. His green eyes sparkled, a sly grin on his pale face, he simply said to her, "Welcome to Asgard".


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Rebecca blinked; she tried to take in everything she was seeing and hearing. "Welcome to Asgard, Rebecca", Loki said again, smiling at her, his green eyes staring at her. "Is this a dream?", she asked quietly, not wanting to take her eyes off Loki. He chuckled. "No, does it feel like a dream to you?". She nodded her head. It had to be a dream, didn't it, she thought. A second ago she had been back in her bedroom looking out of her window, now she was stood in this grand bed chamber with Loki in front of her. It had to be a dream. Loki walked towards her, the chains around him rattling and scraping across the floor. He nearly reached her, before the chains anchored to the wall behind him stopped him moving any further. He let out a sign of annoyance, tugging at the chains glancing back at them, hoping they would let him get closer to Rebecca. "Well, if this is a dream, it makes a change to the nightmares I've had", she muttered to herself, looking at Loki, still trying to figure out if it was real. "Nightmares?". Loki immediately turned around to look at her, his eyes full of alarm. "What nightmares?", he asked concerned, attempting to take a step closer to her. "Oh, don't worry its nothing. It's just a strange dream I keep having that's all. I don't remember what it's about or anything once I've woken up. It's just strange though, like it's a memory, and every night it's the same dream…". She tailed off, glancing away, trying to remember the dream. She couldn't remember what happened in it, but she knew that the ring was involved in it somehow.

"Well your not dreaming now, don't worry. Although I think I am", Loki said to her gently, bringing her attention back to him. He was staring at her, a gentle smile on his lips, his eyes filled with joy. "I was so worried after I had left you. I had hoped the Avengers wouldn't have found you. I did not want them to harm you". She smiled weakly, taking a step closer to him. She looked down at his manacled hands, and reached out her hand and touched his. He gently took her hand in his, and squeezed it, feeling her warmth. She looked back up at him, and gently cupped her other hand on his cheek, her eyes welling in tears. "This is real. I'm not dreaming", she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Loki weakly smiled at her, gently squeezing her hand. "But, how? How did I end up here?", she asked him, stepping away and looking around the room. "Well, I think you know the answer to that", he said slyly, grinning at her. She stopped and looked down at Loki's ring that she still wore on her finger, and noticed its markings had a faint glow emitting from them. "You never said that your ring had magic too!", she gasped, looking at it more closely. "Well, you never asked", he chuckled, smiling at her. "I've had it ever since I can remember. Like you, I too found it. I have used it ever since".

She stood there, looking from the ring to Loki, her mind trying to make sense of it all. So, the ring had transported her to Asgard, she thought, frowning; but why? "You look cute when you do that". "What?", she said, snapping back to Loki. "When you think, you look cute", he said grinning. She smiled at him, before realising that she was blushing. "So, tell me. How did I end up here then? Surely this ring of yours isn't that powerful", she asked, plonking herself down on the corner of the bed. Loki sighed, as Rebecca made herself more comfortable; she could tell this was going to be a long story. "When I was younger, much younger, I happened to stumble across the ring. I found it in this very room actually", he said, raising his finger, gesturing to the room. "This was all before I claimed this room as my own; before I used to share with my brother Thor". He stopped, biting his lip, resisting the urge to make some comment. "I had hidden in here one day, underneath the bed whilst Thor had been chasing me, and that's when I found it".

"But that still doesn't explain how I ended up here?", Rebecca interjects slowly. "Let me finish", Loki says, holding up his finger causing Rebecca to fall silent, staring intently at him to continue. "It has a mind of its own, the ring does. It knows what spells to cast or where to take you, without even asking. It is very powerful, and dangerous, although it may appear small and harmless. If you don't know how to control it, it will control you". He looks at Rebecca, and down at the ring still on her finger. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?", he asked seriously, taking a step closer to her. "No, not really. I mean, I wasn't thinking completely about you. I was just thinking back over everything that had happened before and after I had met you, and thinking about my parents and myself and-". "-and you wished that you could get away from the life you were stuck living in because you know it to be a lie", Loki interjects, cutting her off. She stared at him; shocked and surprised. "Yes", Rebecca whispered, nodding. She wanted to get away from her life back on earth, her plain boring life. Loki had completely turned her life upside down, and she didn't know what to do without him.

"You were drawn to the ring, weren't you?", he said slyly, stepping closer to her. She glanced up at him, then back down to the ring still on her finger. She thought; she had been. That was why she had picked it up back on earth in the first place; it was like it had called her name inside her head. That's why she had put it onto her finger, not only because she had wanted to claim it as hers, but because she felt forced too, like a voice whispering in her ear to put it on. She nodded her head, and looked up into Loki's eyes. "You need to fight its hold of you Rebecca", he said suddenly serious to her. "What. Why?", she asked confused. His eyes told her everything she needed to know; they looked at her, filled with pain and fear. "Otherwise, if you don't, it will consume you".

"Take it off", Loki ordered suddenly. "Why?", she asked, a little firmer this time, standing up. Loki didn't reply, only clenched his jaw before walking away towards the door. Rebecca sighed and lifted up her hand, gripping the ring with her other fingers and pulled at it. The ring didn't move. Confused, she pulled again, this time harder. The ring didn't move. "Loki, what have you done?", she said, trying to keep the rising panic out of her voice. Loki turned and looked back at her, gesturing his hands out defensively, smiling innocently. "I haven't done anything". A sense of frustration and panic gripped Rebecca as she continued to try and pull off the ring. No matter how hard she tried, the ring didn't budge. "Why won't it come off?", she shouted at Loki in frustration. He sighed, and came up to her, taking her hand in his, running his finger around the ring, muttering something under his breath. Suddenly the chains around him glowed red hot, and he screamed out in pain, letting go of her hand, collapsing to the floor. "Loki!", she screamed, dropping down to her knees next to him. She tried to touch his chains, attempting to pull them off him, but they continued to glow, and burnt her. All she could do was watch in horror, as he thrashed around on the floor, screaming in agony as the chains burnt him, their markings glowing red hot. Eventually, the burning stopped, and the chains returned back to their normal cold state. Loki lay on the floor, struggling for breath, his face screwed up in pain, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Loki. What just happened?", she asked quietly, her eyes filled with tears. She had never heard him scream like that before, or seen him in so much pain. She felt his pain in his scream, and she ached inside from it. Wincing, he slowly sat up as she put her arm around him, helping him. "I can't use my magic", he whispered weakly, his voice cracked and still in pain. "What do you mean? Why are you in those chains?", she asked, looking down at them. They ran from his neck to his ankles, with his hands joined in front of him and around his waist, etched in strange markings. "Why do you think?", he hissed at her, clenching his jaw as he sat up. She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders and she cautiously took hold of his hand. "After I was brought back from Midgard by Thor, I was immediately imprisoned in these", he said, gesturing to the chains. "They are forged from pure dark energy by the Allfather. Only he and the head of the guards can release me from them. I cannot escape from them, and nor can anyone else help me. Should I even use any magic at all, whether to escape or to create an illusion, I am punished, as you saw". "But then why did you try to use your magic then if you knew what would happen?", Rebecca asked, placing her hand onto his cheek, looking into his hurt green eyes. "It's too dangerous for you to be here", he whispered, his face coming closer to hers.

Without warning, the door of the room was unlocked and thrown open. Rebecca gasped in terror, as an armoured guard stood there, sword in hand, looking down at them. His cold eyes were fixed onto hers, unwavering, as his grip on his sword tightened. Rebecca gulped as he took several steps further into the room, coming closer to her, as she pressed her back further into Loki's chest. She heard his breathing quicken as his cold breath fell down her neck, his hand tightly holding hers, his body tense. The guard looked down at her, and smiled slyly. "Still attempting to break free Loki I see. It will do you no good", he said coldly. Wait, what? Can he not see me, she thought. She looked more closely at the guard, and followed his gaze and gasped. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking through her! She turned around to look at Loki, who quickly glanced at her, before looking back at the guard. "Do send my compliments to the Allfather, his skill at mastering dark energy has certainly improved. Perhaps if you were to let me out, I could show you what if feels like", Loki snarled at the guard, flashing him a wicked grin. The guard smiled, before pointing his sword directly at Loki, its sharp tip merely centimetres from Rebecca as she sat there hidden. Rebecca didn't dare breathe as she pushed herself further back into Loki, her eyes fixed on the sword as it hovered in front of her face. "I'll be back at dawn for you. Then we shall see who is left smiling", the guard said slyly, sheathing his sword, before turning around and leaving, locking the door behind him.

They both sat there in silence, their breath coming in quick gasps, still holding each others hand. "Why couldn't he see me", Rebecca whispered finally, breaking the silence. Loki didn't answer as he let go of her hand, and pushed himself up to standing, eyes still fixed on the door. "Loki?", she asked again, looking up at him. "He couldn't see you because of the ring. You are invisible to him, just like a shadow". He looked down gravely at her. "Think of it as a good thing, because if he had seen you, you would have been killed. No questions asked. If any Midgardian were to enter Asgard, especially if they came with me, they would be killed". Rebecca sat there in shock; so she was invisible, and if she had been seen, she would have been killed. It was horrifying. "So what are you saying? I can't take off this ring then?", she asked quietly, getting up. "Yes. Besides, the only way you could get that off now would be for me to release you from its hold with magic, but that's not going to happen anytime soon", Loki said serious, looking down at her. "Great, so I'm a prisoner again then!", she spat at Loki, feeling a deep rage start to build up inside her. "Rebecca", he said hurt, trying to take her hand, but she just walked away, back over to the window on the other side of the room, looking out at the stars. "You knew I would put it on. You knew I would", she shouted at Loki, hitting her fist against the wall, but immediately regretting it as pain shot through her arm. "Rebecca!", Loki said pleadingly at her, trying to walk over to her, but the chains stop him getting any closer. "No! You knew I would. Y-You lied to me", she screamed at him, her eyes full of tears as she slumped down the wall, collapsing onto the floor as she cried, clutching her fist. "Rebecca. Please listen to me. You are not yourself, you're upset and angry at me, and I understand that", he said, trying to reassure her. "Liar!", she spat at him ferociously, causing him to flinch. "Please. Just listen to what I have to say. I will tell you everything you want to know, whatever question you ask. No lies".

She sniffled and looked over at him, before nodding her head. "Why did you lie to me? You said you would come back for me?", she asked weakly as tears continued to flow down her cheek. "I tried Rebecca. I tried so hard to get back to you. But I overestimated the strength of the Avengers", he said looking at her, his eyes full of hurt. "How long has it been since you last saw me?", he asked gently. "Its been a whole week", she said looking at him confused; how on earth could he not know that it had been that long. "Ah, I see. It has barely been a few hours here", he said slowly. Rebecca looked at him, alarmed. "A few hours? But it's been a whole week! How could you not know that?". Loki looked at her, sadness in his eyes, he whispered, "It's only been a heartbeat. But for all that time, I could not stop thinking about you". "Me too", she whispered, a fresh tear running down her cheek. She gave into all her conflicting emotions and jumped up, running across the room, flinging her arms around Loki's neck, taking him by surprise. She cried so hard into him, but all he could do was rest his head on top of hers, whispering to her, telling her it was ok. "I missed you so much", she cried to him between sobs, her body shaking. "I missed you too", he whispered, kissing her forehead. She looked up, gazing into his beautiful green eyes, and let her inner demon take over. She leant up and placed her lips onto his, kissing him hard. She pulled away, and looked back up at him, a grin plastered over his face. "You look beautiful, by the way Rebecca", he said to her, looking down at the beautiful gown she wore. Rebecca could only smile back, her heart feeling like it was doing back flips.

"Loki, you don't know how much you've changed me", she said smiling, hugging him tighter. "I know, and you don't know how much you've changed me", he whispered, leaning down to her, gently kissing her lips before pulling away. "What's going to happen to me?", she asked, as she watched him look out towards the window. "I'm going to send you back home", he said gently to her, turning around and sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "Why?". Loki didn't answer, but just looked down at the floor. "Loki, why?", Rebecca asked again, more forcefully. "Because it isn't safe here for you. I put you in too much danger back on earth and I nearly lost you. I'm not going to let that happen again", he said looking firmly at her, his eyes hard. "But how are you going to do that when you're a prisoner and can't use your magic. Admit it Loki, I'm trapped here aren't I?", she said to him, walking closer. He didn't reply, but looked down at the floor, biting his lip. Rebecca didn't need Loki to tell her, she knew deep down inside that he didn't know what to do. "I don't think I can ever free you", he whispered quietly. She looked at him confused, but when he looked back up at her she knew what he meant; his eyes said it all. He knew that he would never be free, and that she would be trapped here. "What will happen to me?", she asked, slowly walking over and sitting herself down on the bed near to him. "We won't know until I know my own fate", he said quietly, looking at her, a tiny flicker of fear in his eye.

"You should probably get some rest. You must be tired", he said suddenly, trying to change the subject, smiling at her. She looked at the massive bed that she sat on, the golden headboard reaching up to the ceiling, and the green covers looking inviting as she sank down into it. "But what about you?", she asked, realising that she would have to share with him. "I won't sleep. I don't want to sleep. I will stay here and keep watch, just in case that guard comes back", he says, making himself comfortable in the chair which was a little tricky with the chains. "I thought he couldn't see me though", she said, pulling back the covers, climbing into the bed. "I don't want to take any chances". He smiled at her as she lay down, "Get some rest. You will be safe here, don't worry". She smiled at him, pulling the covers up as she made herself comfy, resting her head down onto the pillow. "Goodnight Loki. Sweet dreams", she said without thinking. No sooner had her head hit the pillow that she felt herself drifting off into a deep sleep. "Goodnight Rebecca, my love", Loki whispered to her as she slept, looking at her, before sighing, looking back towards the window, counting the hours until sunrise would come, and his fate would be decided.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The ring glowed in front of her as it rolled away on the blackened ground. No matter how hard she tried to run to it, it kept getting further away from him. She reached out her hand to try and grasp it, but it slipped through her fingers, getting further away. She felt herself fall down onto her hands and knees as she lost her footing underneath her. She tried desperately to reach out and grab the ring, frantically chasing it. "Rebecca!", a mans voice screamed her name, as she felt herself being pulled up backwards from behind, bringing her attention up to the blackened sky. Her eyes fell onto a figure in front of her, drawing itself closer to her. Its darkened body moving swiftly as her eyes focused onto the figures face, its white skull-like face. Then she screamed.

Rebecca jolted away from the nightmare in a cold sweat, her breath coming in gulps. Her eyes shot around the room as she tried to remember where she was. The grand golden architecture of the walls, the green covers where she lay in the grand bed and the large window with a burning orange sky outside. She breathed a sigh of relief; she was in Asgard. She looked to the side of her, and there was Loki, sat there in the chair next to the bed, with his head leant to one side, fast asleep. She sighed looking at him, as he looked awfully pale, and the position which he'd fallen asleep in didn't look like it was comfortable. She slowly pulled the covers off her and climbed out of the bed, before gently walking up to him, being careful not to make a noise. She stood in front of him for a good minute waiting to see if he would wake up. She even waved her hand in front of his face to see if he was just pretending to be asleep, but he didn't flinch. He must be exhausted, she thought, remember that there hadn't been hardly any time different from when he'd left her only a week ago back on earth, when in reality here it had only been a few hours. She could see the faint mark of a tear trail on his cheek. Had be been crying during the night whilst she slept, she thought.

She brushed aside those thoughts as she turned around and took in his chambers in more detail. Although the walls of the room were gold, it wasn't a pure gold, but more a black scratched texture, with scratch marks all on the walls up to eye level on one side of the room, the side within reaching distance of Loki she noticed. He must have been clawing at the walls in his chains she thought, glancing back at his sleeping figure, feeling sorry for him. She saw how much pain he had been in when he'd used his magic before to try and help her, so he must have tried hitting them against the walls to try and break them. She traced her hand along the wall, following the wall until she reached the anchor point of the chains in the wall that were connected to Loki. She looked closer at them, and saw that the metal hand fused itself to the wall, so there was no break in it. Around this were the most about of scratches, where he'd obviously tried the most to break it. She looked closer at the darkened wall, and let of a little gasp of shock, as there were small lines of blood on the walls. He must have been clawing at it with his bare hands then, she gasped, as she touched the cold chains.

Loki let out a low moan, which caused her to flinch and turn to look at him. His was frowning, and his fists were clenching and unclenching as he shifted in his seat, making himself more comfortable. Rebecca held her breath, not daring to move or make a noise in case she woke him. Eventually he stopped, and his head leant back against the wall behind him and he fell silent again, still sleeping. She sighed, and turned around and headed over towards the large doors into the chamber. She tried to push them open, but they didn't budge. Obviously they would be locked; Loki is a prisoner she realised, shaking her head, recognising that she wouldn't be able to journey out too. She sighed, and moved over to the black and gold drape that was hung next to the door. Pulling it back, she saw that it revealed a small room that was obviously a bathroom, glancing sight of a stone bath in the centre of the room. She closed it again and looked at the wooden dresser cabinet that was next to it. On top of it were an unusual array of items; a large frozen snowflake, a beautiful golden leaf, and a pile of books with torn pages sticking out of the sides of them. What caught her attention most was a large golden horned helmet which was resting on the end, with what looked like a necklace hanging off it. She took the necklace off the horn and looked at it more closely. It was a beautiful pendent, with two snakes entwined around a red/black heart gem stone. Without even thinking, she took the necklace and put it on, admiring it as it hung on her chest.

She looked into the mirror above on the wall, which was cracked in the bottom corner where it looked like something had hit it, and looked at her reflection. Her brown hair was messed up from when she had been sleeping, and she looked even paler than ever. She tried to straighten it out, and pushed the straggly bits behind her ears, brushing it out of her eyes. She couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror, as her hair hung at her shoulders, and her dark eyes and red lips were the only colour on her face to try and bring life to her pale complexion. She smoothed down the folds of her golden dress, her hand tracing the embroidery around the seams. Her parents had given the dress to her as a present for her eighteenth birthday, and she had insisted on wearing it as soon as she opened it. Her mother had helped her fasten it up, as the top half was like a corset, so she needed help lacing it up. It really brought out her figure, and she had danced around wearing it as it made her feel like a princess wearing it. The material was so light and soft to touch, with what she thought was a Celtic type pattern running along the seams in a faint golden green. What she loved was the skirt which had a trail which flowed out a little on the floor behind her, and when she spun around really quickly, the skirt would float around her

She eyes looked at the horned helmet again, and she bit her lip, thinking. A small grin crept across her lips, and she glanced back at Loki. He was still sat there in the chair, his eyes closed, asleep. Grinning, she picked up the helmet carefully, making sure as not to knock anything off. It was a little heavy, and was a bit bigger than she expected. She remembered seeing a picture of Loki wearing this helmet in the news back home after the events of New York. She remembered looking at that picture that had been taken with him standing on the balcony of Stark Tower, and feeling a pang of frustration, as that had been when she had been trapped in the room of the tower, and Loki had left her. Turning back to the mirror, she lifted up the helmet, and lowered it down onto her head. It strangely fitted perfectly on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, looking out from underneath its brow. She couldn't help but pull an evil grin when she looked at herself; even she thought that she looked pretty threatening wearing it. Sighing, she carefully took it off and placed it back on top of the dresser in the exact spot shed taken it from so Loki wouldn't notice.

There was nothing else left in the room as her eyes scanned around, eventually coming to stop looking at Loki. He was still fast asleep. Sighing, Rebecca walked over to the large golden window frame and plonked herself down in the window seat, looking out at the orange sky as it began to get light. She could still see the stars faintly as they shone, as on the distant horizon, the sky began to burn red, indicating the sun was soon going to rise. "You look as beautiful as the sunrise", Loki's voice whispered to her, causing her to jump in fright. He was sat awake in the chair, looking at her, smiling. "How long have you been awake?", Rebecca asked, trying to calm herself down after the little fright. "I've been awake all night Rebecca. I told you that I wouldn't sleep", he said smiling as he stretched his neck. "But you were asleep, I saw you", she said confused. "Just because my eyes are closed, does not mean that I saw you looking around my room and wearing my helmet", he said grinning standing up. Rebecca felt herself blushing with embarrassment. "I though-". "-that I was asleep? No, merely resting my eyes. And for the record, I think you look like a battle warrior in my helmet. Remind me to make sure you get one for yourself", he chuckled cutting her off as he walked closer to her. "Thanks", she said smiling, turning to look back out of the window as the sun broke over the horizon, bathing the room in sunlight. "It's beautiful, isn't it", Rebecca said, watching the sun rise on the horizon, the rays reflecting off the golden pillars outside the window.

She heard the tug of the chains and turned around, to see Loki standing several feet away from her, the chains pulled tight as he tried to get closer. His nostrils flared as he tugged at them again, grunting in effort trying to get closer to her, before letting out a sigh of frustration. "Loki, what is it?", she asked, getting up from the window and walking over to him. He didn't answer, but sighed, dropping his eyes down to the floor. "Loki?", Rebecca asked again, standing in front of him, putting her arm on his shoulder. He looked up into her eyes, his face set in stone, a flicker of sadness in his eyes. "It won't be long now Rebecca, until they come for me", he said, pointing his hand towards the door. "I want you to stay here when they come to take me away". "You know I won't do that Loki. I'm not leaving your side", she said to him, putting both her hands onto his shoulders. "Rebecca, please do as I say", he said seriously, his voice low, his eyes fixed on hers. "No, I'm not loosing you again", she said shaking her head. "Rebecca, do not argue with me!", he barked at her, causing her to flinch and leg go of him. He clenched his jaw, before dropping his head sighing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you", he said finally after several minutes, looking back up at her. "It's ok", she whispered. "I just don't want you to get into trouble or any more danger and for it to have been my fault. I couldn't bear for you to… ", he whispered, trailing off, his eyes getting lost in hers.

Rebecca could see the pain starting to grow in his eyes as he looked at her. She walked over to him, and gently hugged him, burying her face into his chest to comfort him. "Don't worry Loki, I'll be alright. The guards can't see me, so I will be safe. I'm just more worried about you", she said looking up and him, cupping his cheeks in her hand. She looked longingly into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts, as she brought her face closer to his until their noses were touching. "You have heart, and you are as beautiful as any star. Oh Rebecca, you are too pure and perfect for any man to have. I will miss you deeply, but I am just glad that I have one final chance to do this", he said softly to her, his velvety voice whispering in her ear before he leaned in closer to her, and placed his lips tenderly onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back just as equally, biting his lip. Eventually, they both stopped, their foreheads resting against each other, just savouring the touch of each other. "Thank you", he whispered, kissing her forehead. "For what?", she replied breathlessly, staring into his eyes. "For giving me your courage, now let go". "What? What for?", she asked, but then the noise growing from the other side of the door answered her question; the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked at her sternly, a flicker of pain just briefly in his eyes. Rebecca took her arms from around his neck and took hold of his hands tightly. "Please", he whispered to her urgently, a look of panic on his face as the sound of the footsteps increased. She squeezed his hands tightly, before quickly pecking a kiss onto his cheek, and then let go, taking a few steps back away from him. "Thank you", he mouthed to her as the sound of the door being unlocked echoed around the room, looking at her with pain in his eyes. She could feel a lump start to grow in her throat, and was just about say something to him when the door of the chamber was thrown open, causing her to freeze on the spot.

The young guard that had come to see them last night stood there, along with several others behind him, all armed with their swords unsheathed and held tightly in their hands, ready to strike. Rebecca threw a scared glance at Loki who was still stood there, looking at her, his eyes set as hard as stone. "Too afraid to come back alone to collect a single prisoner I see", Loki said slyly to the guards as they entered into the room, surrounding him. Rebecca pressed herself flat up against the wall as the guards came near where she stood, and she put her hand over her mouth to try and silence her panicked breathing, fearing that they would hear her. "Oh no Loki, I'm not afraid of you. I just decided to bring along a few friends to watch you squirm", the young guard said coldly. That's when the guard struck him, swinging his fist and Loki's ribs, causing him to drop down onto the floor. If Rebecca could have screamed out in fear, she would have done, as she stayed rooted on the spot horrified as the young guard repeatedly threw blow after blow upon Loki. He didn't cry out or anything as the guard repeated hit him, he just stood there, his facial expression blank, not even making any attempt to defend himself. The guard kneed him to the stomach, causing him to hunch over grunting, dropping to the floor onto his knees. The guard chuckled as the others surrounding him just looked on expressionless, as the guard unsheathed his sword. Rebecca's eyes frantically looked from Loki to the guard as he stood next to the kneeling Loki, placing the blade of his sword on the back of his neck. "See Loki, who is smiling now", the guard chuckled, raising the sword up above his head, ready to swing it down.

"NO!", Rebecca screamed in horror. Loki's head immediately shot up to look at her, fear and panic in his eyes whilst his face remained unchanged. Thankfully, no one had heard her, because one of the other guards closest to the younger guard had shouted no also at the same time. He was stood holding onto the young guards arm, stopping him from bringing the sword down. "Odin wants him to be put on trial first", the guard announced, forcing the younger one to sheath his sword. Rebecca glanced back over at Loki who was still kneeling, who had a smug grin on his face. Loki got back up onto his feet, and turned to look at the younger guard, grinning slyly at him. "So who is smiling now?", Loki asked, chuckling a small, deep chuckle, his eyes set firmly on the younger guard as he stepped back. The guard held his gaze defensively, before his eyes dropped to the floor sheepishly. "I thought so", Loki whispered smiling slyly. The older guard then walked over to the far wall where Loki's chains were connected to the wall, and touched them, and they immediately released from the wall, separating into individual chains which he passed around to two of the other guards. The pulled the chains taught, which prevented Loki from walking off anywhere. "Come and meet your fate, fallen prince", the younger guard muttered to him, as he turned and left the room. The other guards began to follow too, pulling Loki along with the chains. Loki managed to throw a quick glance and smile at Rebecca where she was still stood, routed on the spot, before being pulled out of the room.

Rebecca must have stood there alone in the room for a good few moments before she'd even taken in that the door had been left wide open. She gulped in air, trying to overcome what she'd just seen, watching Loki being beaten and nearly being caught. She dreaded to think what would happen to her if they'd found her. She ran to the door and peeped out into the grand hallway outside, and saw it was completely deserted. She bit her lip, thinking. Rebecca knew that Loki had told her to stay here because it wasn't safe, but then the guards couldn't see her, so all she had to do was make sure that she stayed quiet and in theory, she should be ok. She glanced down at the little black pumps she'd been wearing from back home, before taking them off and throwing them onto the bed. Back home, if she had wanted to sneak around, she found doing it barefoot created no noise at all, so made her virtually silent. She peaked out around the corner of the door again to check if it was still clear, before then running down the corridor, sticking to the shadows, chasing the sound of the dying footsteps.

It didn't take her long to catch up with the guards escorting Loki, as he couldn't walk that quickly because of the chains on his legs preventing him from moving them very far. He must have sensed that she was following him, as he glanced over his shoulder, looking straight at her. However, he wasn't able to look at her for very long, because one of the guards walking behind him pushed him, forcing him to turn back around, whilst another one pulled at his chains, making him walk on. The look in his eyes was enough for Rebecca; he was annoyed that she had followed him. She didn't want to break her word to him, but what choice did she have. Loki was the only reason why she was here, and she wasn't about to let him just be taken away from her, with the risk of never seeing him again. She hadn't noticed that they'd stopped walking as she had gotten lost deep in thought, that she nearly walked straight into one of the guards at the back of the group. She immediately froze as the guard glanced over his shoulder, sensing someone was there. However, because the ring had made her somehow invisible, he merely looked straight through her, before focusing his attention back towards Loki. The massive golden doors they had stopped in front of opened, revealing a massive room filled with golden pillars that must have been the size of skyscrapers. She gasped in awe at the sight as she slowly followed behind them, still unable to take in the sheer size and beauty of the Asgardian Palace.

The guards rearranged themselves before continuing to walk on further, placing themselves behind Loki, making him walk on ahead of them whilst they followed him, still keeping a firm hold of his chains. She'd seen him smirk at them, before holding his head high and walking forward into the giant room. Rebecca looked ahead to where they were walking whilst she followed behind, now running between the columns. At the end of the room was a large, beautiful throne raised up high up a set of steps with a figure sitting atop of it. She couldn't make them out, but she figured that is must be the Odin or Allfather that Loki and the guards must have mentioned; he must be the King. Rebecca's attention was drawn to a woman who had just walked out from one of the pillars up ahead, who now stood waiting for Loki to come closer. She couldn't make out her features clearly, so she ran closer to get a better look, and to hear what was going to be said as Loki neared her. "Hello mother", Loki said, smiling at her. "Have I made you proud?". Rebecca gasped. She looked at her more closely; the beautiful blue gown, her blonde hair, she looked beautiful. "Enough!". Rebecca nearly jumped out of her skin when the other voice boomed from on top of the throne, distracting her from her thoughts. "I will speak to the prisoner alone", they commanded, causing the woman to turn and leave. Rebecca watched her leave, as from where she stood behind the column, she passed right by her. The woman slowed her pace down however when she neared Rebecca, and looked towards where she was stood, straight at her. Rebecca gulped as Loki's mother continued to look right at her, her gaze not wavering as she continued to walk past. Then she smiled gently at her, and raised a finger to her lips, and winked, before turning and walking away out of sight. Her mind frantically raced, trying to work out what had just happened and how she had seen. Rebecca didn't want to think about that now though, as she was more worried about other things, so she turned her attention back to Loki.

He stood there, smiling smugly as he began to walk forward slowly, the sound of the chains echoing through the vast throne room. He stopped at the bottom of the steps up to the throne, and slammed his feet together, causing the chains to create an very loud clang, almost like as if he were saluting, which caused him to chuckle. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about", Loki joked, and gestured to the chains he was wearing. "Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go, there is war, ruin and death", the man told him bluntly. She couldn't make out the man clearly from where she stood, so she slowly crept out from where she was stood hidden behind the pillar so that she now stood at the bottom of the steps too, closer to Loki. "I went down to rule of people of Midgard as a benevolent god … just like you", Loki said up to this man. "We are not gods. We're born, we live, we die, just as humans do". "Mmm, give or take five thousand years", Loki sarcastically said back to him, raising an eyebrow as if it amused him. Rebecca stared back at Loki in shock, was he really that old? She knew that Loki was a god, he'd told her that back on earth, but was he really nearly five thousand years old. She edged closer towards the steps up to the throne and looked at the man addressing Loki. He looked old, like really old with his white hair and wrinkled skin, but what freaked her out more was that he only had one eye. She felt a cold shudder run down her back as the face of Fury from SHIELD popped into her head. She never wanted to meet that horrible man again

"All this because Loki desires a throne", the old man said musingly, looking down at Loki; she couldn't help but feel that he was loving this whole scene. "It is my birthright", Loki said to him, his nostrils flaring. "Your birthright was to die!", he shouted at Loki, causing Rebecca to jump in surprise. "As a child, cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me", he said darkly, a sly smile on his lips. Rebecca couldn't believe it. So this man who was currently King of Asgard was Loki's adopted father, and that he was meant to have died as a child. This must have triggered something inside Loki too, as he stepped forward, as if wanting to climb up the stairs to this man, but the guards holding his chains held him back. "If I am for the axe then for mercy's sake, just, swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just… I don't love them". Rebecca shook her head, not wanting to hear any more. "Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you will never see her again". So that was her name, Rebecca thought, glancing between Loki and the man, watching the pain and anger build in Loki's eyes. "You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon". "And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?", Loki challenged him as the guards began to pull him away. "Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done, bring order to the Nine Realms, and then, yes, he will be king".

The guards clamped their hands down onto Loki's shoulders and began to pull him backwards. Rebecca wanted to say something to Loki in some form of comfort but he just looked at her and she fell silent. As Loki turned around and followed the guards, Rebecca looked back up towards the man on the top of the throne, and couldn't help but feel rage and hate towards him. He just sat there smugly, watching his adopted son be lead away. She fought the urge to run up the steps and slap him round the face, as she knew that would get her into even more trouble than she was already in. Rebecca turned and followed the guards again as they lead Loki back out of the throne room and into the passageway. He didn't make any sly remarks, or even make eye contact with her as he was escorted along; his eyes fixed ahead, his face expressionless. She followed them as they began to descend down stone steps leading deep underground; the grey stone walls lit with flaming torches. Eventually, they reached the bottom and stopped in front of a massive set of stone doors, which the guards pushed open with great effort, before pulling Loki in through them, closing them shut behind. Rebecca had only just managed to squeeze through in time before the doors had shut by ducking under the arm of one of the guards. Now she stood shoulder to shoulder with Loki, who didn't even glance at her as they began to walk. Cells of prisoners covered both sides of the passage as they walked; some of them hissing and clapping as Loki passed them by. Eventually, the guards had reached the end of the cells, and stopped outside of one empty one on the end of the empty row. The golden light barrier acting as the cell wall dropped down and a guard pushed Loki inside. Being stood next to Loki however, Rebecca was accidentally pushed inside too by Loki colliding into her. Before she could even take it in, Loki's chains had been removed by the guard and the light barrier was raised, locking her in with him. She turned around to see the guards chuckling to themselves, before turning and leaving, walking off up the empty corridor, leaving them both alone.

"I told you to stay where you were", Loki said quietly. His voice was low and cracked as he stood there, his back still facing towards the barrier, staring straight ahead. "I know you did, and I'm sorry. I wasn't going to just stay there when you're the main reason why I am here", she said gently, turning around, looking at his back. He didn't answer, but put his hands behind his back and looked around the plain empty white cell where they were now trapped. "You know your trapped in here right?", he said finally after surveying the surroundings, looking at Rebecca. "No. You said that you'd be able to send me home using your magic once you were out of those chains, which you are now", she said, gesturing to him, smiling hopefully. Loki looked at her sadly, and shook his head. "Rebecca, it doesn't work like that now". "W-what do you mean?", she asked confused, trying to keep the now rising panic out of her voice. "Yes I could have sent you back home using my magic. I couldn't do it before because the chains stopped me from doing any magic at all. And your thinking is right, in believing that because now I no longer have the chains on, that I can now do my magic again, which is correct. Only I cannot send you anywhere. My magic is confined to this cell. No getting in, no getting out". Loki said the last part of this very slowly to Rebecca, dragging out each syllable until it sunk in.

"You lied to me", she stammered, not even bearing to look at him anymore. He doesn't answer, but walks over to the cell window and looks out as Rebecca slowly breaks down into tears. "So, I'm trapped in here, with you, forever?", she asked between broken sobs, her body shaking as the realisation kicked in. Still, Loki doesn't answer her, but sighs and lowers his head, resting his head against the window. Rebecca staggered her way over to the corner of the cell and sank down the wall, collapsing onto the floor as her legs gave way underneath her. She curls herself up in the corner and weeps, her eyes darting around the cell. "Rebecca, I'm so sorry", Loki said as gently and as softly as he could, as he turned around to look at her, his eyes filled with pain. "Rebecca, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me", he whispered, taking a step closer her. "Stay away from me!", she screamed at him, pointing her finger threateningly at him, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Ok", Loki whispered softly, stepping back, moving himself over to the far side of the cell, before sliding down against the wall, and sitting with his head in his hands. Rebecca leant her head against the wall, and closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, her whole body shaking in emotion as the reality finally hit home of the situation she was now stuck in. She hugged herself tightly as she cried, and soon feel into a troubled sleep, where she slipped from a living nightmare into her future one.


End file.
